1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog leashes and dog training methods and more particularly to dog leashes used for dog training and methods of dog training using such leashes.
2. Related Art
At the present time a "crate", a small mesh enclosure, for example 4 feet square, is used to contain pet dogs. The theory behind the crate is sound as the crate contains the dog when its owner is unable to watch him. The crate discourages soiling accidents at night or during the owner's absence because dogs do not generally like to mess in a confined area. Few dogs object to the crate and they like the security of a small sleeping area.
However, a crate has drawbacks. It separates the owner from his dog when the owner is at home. It can't teach the dog to behave in all rooms of the house. It doesn't encourage obedience when the dog is out of the crate. A crate is a preventative measure and is not a teaching tool.
In most situations, crates are a good investment. They are best used to (i) encourage sleep when the owner leaves the house for errands (up to four hours); (ii) create good sleeping habits with young puppies or new dogs; and (iii) make a "time-out place" for over-stimulated dogs.
It is also presently known that leashes may be used to walk dogs and to train dogs. Generally such leashes consist of an elongated leather or metal chain member having a loop handle at one end and a fastening clip at the opposite end. The clip may be removably attached to a ring on a collar around the neck of the dog. Some shorter leashes of the same general construction are considered "training leashes" because they may be used in connection with training a dog to perform various obedience commands, for example, "heel" (follow closely) or "sit" (sit on two rear legs).